Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells.
A memory array will often comprise a first series of conductive lines extending along a first direction, and a second series of conductive lines extending along a second direction that intersects the first direction. One of the first and second series of lines will correspond to access lines (for instance, wordlines), and the other will correspond to sense lines (for instance, bitlines). Each of the memory cells may be uniquely addressed by the combination of an access line and a sense line, and such unique addressing may be utilized during reading and writing operations associated with the individual memory cells.
The access lines and sense lines are connected to other circuitry external of the memory array, and such other circuitry may be utilized to control current flow through the access lines and sense lines during operation of the memory array.
Difficulties may be encountered in forming electrical contacts to the access lines and sense lines for interconnecting the access lines and sense lines to the circuitry external of the memory array. It would be desired to develop new methods for forming electrical contacts to access lines and/or sense lines.